Been To Hell
by TheHunter9
Summary: "I feel the tingle of a shiver travelling down my spine. Any creatures that could inspire this kind of an eerie silence in a city like this don't seem like the neutral, non-threatening hosts I was hoping for..." OC.


**BIG WARNING: This introductary one-shot is many things, but good is not one of them. The ideas are clichè and have been used a hundred times over. The character is totally annoying and Sue-ish and her powers are just so far-fetched and typical that they're completely lame. If, for some unfathomable reason, you choose to continue reading (at which point I will be checking your taste and SANITY), I do not hold myself responsible for any projectile vomiting that may overcome you.**

**I'd just like to say: I'M SORRY. **

_Been to Hell!_

_I can show you the Devil,_

_Down you fell!_

_Can't hold yourself together,_

_Soul to sell!_

_Down here you live forever,_

_Welcome to the world where dreams become_

_Nightmares..._

"Ruth, please..."

The voice is silken and alluring, but by this point it had spouted so much bullshit that it had little effect on me. For this, I was mercifully glad. God forbid I be persuaded into anything _else_.

"For both your sake and mine, I beg of you, behave," the voice insists, sounding pleading. If I wasn't feeling so weary and jet lagged, I might have smirked. "They won't tolerate insolence."

"Nice to know," I reply, making my tone as biting as I can manage. Which, if I'm being honest, is not that biting at all. Still, what else can be expected from the meagre little _human_? "Please, Eleazar, save me the headache. I know what I'm heading into."

Eleazar looks far from convinced.

"This will bode well for you too, you know," Eleazar says, his tone brightening a notch. Oh goodie, he was gonna play the '_I'm really doing YOU a favour here_' card. Shoot. Me.

"They've come across levels of power like yours in humans before," he says, leading me through another small cobblestone alleyway. Apparantly, this is a shortcut. But as we've been walking for at least twenty minutes (my fault, perhaps. Call me awkward, but I didn't exactly _relish_ the idea of acting as Eleazar's rucksack and soaring forward at a million miles an hour. My stomach wasn't up to _that_, thankyouverymuch) and my feet are starting to hurt, I now believe that Eleazar absolutely radiates bullshit.

"They'll know how to help you," he says, smiling down at me kindly.

I sigh heavily, grimacing as I pull his jacket tighter around my body. Damn, if only someone had told me that Italian nights were freaking freezing cold, I might have thought to bring a sweater.

"Explain to me again why we have to _walk_ there?" I complain, wincing upon every step. I brought this on myself, I know, but it doesn't mean I have to be nice about it.

Eleazar's smile is weak. Garrett had the same question when we left him and Carmen in their fancy-ass hotel. Don't ask me why they even _needed_ to check into a hotel. I mean, they don't sleep or eat, so what the hell's the _point_?

"Listen," Eleazar says, placing a hand on my shoulder to still me for a second. "What do you hear?"

I pause, craning my neck and straining my ear to hear what he's hearing. He does remember my senses aren't exactly up to scratch, right?

"What do you mean, what do I hear? I don't hear anything!"

"Exactly," Eleazar says ominously.

I pause. Oh shit, he's right. There's no noise whatsoever. It's the pitch black of night, so maybe that's an excuse, but there's not so much as a dog barking from somebody's garden or the sound of a TV buzzing from inside one of these old stone houses. Nothing.

This ups the chill factor considerably. I feel the tingle of a shiver travelling down my spine.

"It wouldn't be appreciated if we came rattling on through in a car and disturbed the peace," Eleazar explains. I gulp. There really is such a thing as _too_ peaceful. If the people here were any more _peaceful_, they'd be dead.

Oh jeez...maybe I really should behave and keep my wordtrap shut for once. Any creatures that could inspire this kind of eerie silence in a city like this don't seem like the neutral, non-threatening hosts I was hoping for.

Oh, lucky me.

Eleazar walks on with a quiet call of "we're almost there." I pick up the pace, not wanting to be left out alone in the city like this. Especially in the dark. There are clouds obscuring the moon completely and aside from some dim street lamps that might as well be off for all the freaking use they are, it's totally black out. Let's just say the dark doesn't exactly thrill me.

"Wait up," I hiss, practically sprinting after the vampire as he leads me on. My fingers are trembling as I catch up with him, and I have to clench them together in one painfully tight fist to fight the stupid urge to grab his hand.

A couple more corners and slim alleyways and we finally arrive. It's not what I expected for an uber-evil vampire's lair at all. It's a clock tower with some surrounding walls, that's _it_. I pause for a beat, not sure whether to be relieved or not. Well, at least it's not the creepy-shit Dracula's castle I've been picturing. Cool though that might have been...

"Here we are," Eleazar says, handing me back my rucksack. Gentleman that he is, he offered to carry it for me. And having it full to the brim of junk that I would never even need, I decided to take advantage of his kindness and let him ease his guilt some. He can't fool me – he's been just oozing guilt ever since we left Alaska.

He stops walking in the centre of a square. I peer around into the surrounding darkness. I can just make out the sillhouettes of surrounding buildings, but nothing more. Finally, though, there _is_ a sound: the sound of rushing water from a fountain in the centre of the square. Eleazar tows me over and seems to settle in.

"Not that I'm complaining for the pause or anything, but what are we waiting for?" I ask, plonking my ass down on the wide edge of the fountain and resting my feet. Damn, I should have listened to my wiseass gym teacher. I really am unfit. In fairness to myself, it was mostly an uphill climb. I was not built for uphill of any kind. I was built for sitting.

"They'll know we're here by now," Eleazar says lightly, sounding as though he's trying not to freak me out. "They'll come for us."

I eye him incredulously, nerves well and truly frazzled. "Erm..._how_, exactly, will they know we're here?"

"They just will," Eleazar murmurs, his tone warning me that I just don't want to know.

"Right then," I sigh, settling in for the wait. I eye the water behind me, shimmering slightly, wondering if anyone has been kind enough to chuck any change into the depths of it, like a wishing well. Seeing as I'm dirt poor at the minute and don't really plan to live in total poverty for whatever amount of time I'm kickin' it back in the vampire's lair, I wouldn't really mind getting a little wet if I fished to the bottom to scoop up some coins. I don't even have a dime to my name at the minute and even a few dollars – or euros, I guess, seeing as I'm in Europe and all that – would help the gnawing feeling of vulnerability ease up a little. I doubt the Volt-whatevers would be so kind as to dole out allowance every week.

Eleazar's hand clamps down on my shoulder all of a sudden, and I realise too late that he meant to warn me of the approaching vampires.

"Well well," a deep voice drawls, sounding dark even though it seems teasing. "What do we have here?"

I jump so high that if not for Eleazar's steady hand, I'd have flung myself back into the water out of shock. His hand stays on my shoulder even when I jump up quickly, wringing out the straps of my rucksack in silent terror. My heart is beating so fucking hard that it feels like I'm being punched repeatedly in the chest.

"Eleazar?" This same voice continues, and my eyes manage to catch the gleam of a crimson eye way up high as a hulking figure slides closer. My muscles clench, preparing to run like hell if need be. Sweat breaks out across my palms and I clench the straps tighter. "Have you brought us a snack?"

Oh my fuck.

Well, this is nice. I'm going to die. Thanks a whole shitheap of a lot, Eleazar! Bye, Mom, see you in _hell_.

Eleazar's hand tightens on my shoulder, warning me to keep my cool. Right now, my cool is so freaking hot that my skin is boiling all over. My hands are clenched so tightly that I can feel my pulse in my fingertips.

"Now Felix," a second voice chides, sounding far friendlier than the first. Another figure, smaller and leaner, slides into my view. My eyes are finally ajusting to the dark and I can just make out the outlines of their bodies.

"Well, it's hardly his _own_ snack, now is it?" Felix replies. Thankfully I've always been good at reading people and he doesn't sound serious. The 'it' irritates me though. Am I that nondescript?

"Greetings Demetri, Felix," Eleazar says, sounding light and friendly. "This is Ruth, and she's here to see Aro."

There's a pause as the two pairs of eyes exchange a glance, and then Demetri beckons us to follow. Eleazar nudges me forward as I seem to have forgotten how to walk. I take a stumbling step forward, eyes never leaving the two drifting figures in front of us.

Demetri breaks the silence as he and Felix lead us towards the clock tower. "Hmm. Would I be correct to assume, seeing as she is with you of all people, that she has a formidable gift of some kind?"

He's defenitely nicer than Felix. More polite, at least. At least he refers to me as 'she' and not 'it'.

"She certainly does," Eleazar mutters. "I defenitely think Aro will be interested in her."

The light increases as we near the clock tower. With a push from his hand, Demetri shoves open a hefty door underneath the clock and gestures for us to enter.

_Well, at least it's brighter in there_, I think, feeling a little miserable. I slip inside after Eleazar, Felix following me from behind – far too close. I can feel fabric brush against my back, and I cringe away. He chuckles darkly.

"If you say so," Felix drawls in response to Eleazar's comment. "I must admit, Eleazar. I wouldn't have expected _you_ to be willing to forfeit her life should Aro decline her. I thought you were human-friendly these days?"

In spite of Eleazar's guiding hand, I stop walking so fast that I almost trip headlong.

" 'Scuse me, _what_?" I choke, eyes bugging right out of my head.

In the new light – small, dim lamps hanging from the walls – I crane my neck up in horror to see Felix's mouth twist into a smirk.

"Oh, _my_," he says, sounding very entertained.

Eleazar whisks me closer to him, both out of protection and a reminder to keep my mouth well and truly shut. I flinch away from his body, limbs frozen.

Life..._forfeit_?

Meaning, what? If this Aro guy isn't totally _enchanted_ by my utterly winning personality and tempermental gift, I _die_?

This was _not_ in the brochure!

"There will be no forfeit," Eleazar says quickly, voice firm. "If against all odds Aro decides not to accept her, I will simply take her away and change her myself."

"Too bad," Felix says, his wicked grin drooping a little. "She smells good."

"Too bad indeed," I mutter, forgetting my vow to shut up. Nobody seems to notice I've even spoken.

"Against all odds?" Demetri says, brow quirked. "You seem very sure of yourself, old friend. She must be a spectacular find. Aro doesn't accept just anybody. Especially with the hassle of introducing a newborn to our environment."

"Worth the hassle, I assure you," Eleazar says cooly. "Shall we?"

We carry on walking, even though now I'm _far_ less enthused to meet these vampire overlords. Not that I was all that thrilled about meeting them to begin with. If the darlings Felix and Demetri are anything to go by, these are _not_ people I would want to be around.

I did know that once I jetted into Italy and entered Volterra that being changed into a vampire would be my one and only option. But this whole life forfeit deal? What the hell! You'd think this would be the kind of thing Eleazar would think to, y'know, run by me before dropping in on the people-eating variety of vampires!

Hefting my rucksack over my shoulder, I throw him the iciest vibe I can muster, glowering fiercely at the stone floors under my aching feet. Eleazar's posture beside me becomes uncomfortable.

_Good_.

We pass through a reception area with a desk and some filling cabinets, and a few chairs and tables and junk scattered around. This place is so brightly lit that I have to squint fiercely to avoid going totally blind. Felix glances down at me and gives one dark, quiet chuckle at the expression on my face. I'm sure I look absolutely sexual with my face looking like I just sucked on a lemon.

In this light I can see them properly. Felix is absolutely fucking massive. I have to crane my neck upwards to take in his full heigth. He's not just tall, he's wide too. Don't get me wrong, he doesn't have a trace of fat on him. It's all hard, bulging muscle. He's built, totally buff, and totally intimidating. His hair is short and black and his eyes are like slits of cutting red glass, but his face is handsome. He's the rugged, manly man type.

Demetri is equally as good looking. He's much smaller in build than his companion but he's well muscled too. His face and posture ooze charm and his blonde hair is ruffled just-so.

Thankfully, I've had enough contact with drool-worthy vampires to make me almost immune to their appearances. I manage to avert my gaze from them and back to Eleazar before my stares can become embarrassing. Embarrassing for me, I mean. I'm sure they're used to the attention.

I take in something else. They're both wearing _cloaks_. Jeez, playing the clichè much?

The building seems a lot bigger inside than it appeared. We traipse up and down so many flights of stairs that my legs start aching like crazy. I'm getting to the point where I want to fling my bag down and demand that Eleazar carry me. However, I doubt that 'bratty and lazy' is a good first impression to make.

They'll figure that out by themselves, I'm sure.

I feel like collapsing when we finally reach our destination: Two huge mahogany double doors.

Felix and Demetri stride through the doors with no bother at all. When the left door on my side swings back towards me, I reach out to push it back.

Ha. A _hahaha_.

The door's so freaking heavy that when I brace my hands against it, it shoves me back. I stumble back over my own feet before Eleazar catches the door in one hand and me in the other. He holds the door open for me, and I duck quickly under his arm, scowling at the vampires up ahead.

"Thanks for the warning," I grumble.

Eleazar rests his hand on my shoulder again as he leads me through, into a big round room made completely of stone, like the hallways. Inside the castle is just as cold as out, and I shiver. As we pass through the doors, I turn around to make sure Eleazar has my back only to catch sight of two more vampires either side of the door, like guards. They're both big and tall, but total runts in comparison to the likes of Felix. They don't react to my fascinated stares, only watching me with emotionless faces. Eleazar nods at them before nudging me on. As soon as my eyes glance upwards, I spot them.

Three thrones, in which are three regal-looking vampires. Two of them are looking to Eleazar at my side, but one, who looks totally downcast and bored out of his mind, looks at me. He doesn't have any reaction to my little human prescence, or to Eleazar's, and he turns away once he's taken us in, glancing once at the vampire on his left before turning away and staring off into space.

All mental preperation and embarrassing pep talks on my part jump ship and leave me to sink.

Felix and Demetri approach the vampire in the middle. He rises quickly and fluidly, brushing Demetri and Felix's reaching hands aside as glides forward. I blink twice, eyes widening. He's so graceful that he could be floating. Hell, maybe he is.

A smile brightens his face as if he's seen something incredible (or as if he's on crack...which he might well be. How should I know?) and his eyes – much paler than any of the others' – light up like he's just gotten the world's best present.

"Eleazar!" He cries, striding towards us. His voice is so sudden and loud after all the eerie silence and hushed voices that I almost jump out of my skin, heart pounding. Felix and Demetri hover around this vampire protectively, walking back towards us with slitted eyes.

Eleazar told me about this. They're all bodyguards. This must be Aro.

Eleazar smiles and moves forward towards Aro. I stay in place, deciding that creeping closer to investigate the vampire isn't worth having Felix or Demetri pop my head off. I'll just wait my turn, thanks.

Aro comes right up all close and personal and clasps Eleazar's two hands between his. "How _are_ you, my friend?"

"I'm very well, Aro," Eleazar replies, his voice light and friendly. I stay nice and still and silent, like Eleazar told me to. Shuffling my feet, I watch their clasped hands in fascination. Eleazar told me about Aro being able to read thoughts through touch. In an instant, he'll know why we're here without us having to bother explaining.

Well, that's a relief. I guess.

Aro's expression shifts from the enthusiastic friendliness to mildly astonished. With eyebrows raised, his eyes slip to me, lingering quietly behind Eleazar.

"Well," he says, sounding breathless. "How..._very_ interesting."

"I thought you would be interested in Ruth and her...abilities," Eleazar hedges, sounding a little uncomfortable. I throw him a wide-eyed, frantic _What the hell did you get me into_ look as Aro skirts around him and moves to stand in front of me.

"Hello, my _dear_," Aro says, a toothy smile spreading across his face. These teeth - too straight, too white - gleam slightly in the light of the torches adorning the stone walls. All the better for eating you up.

Eleazar clearing his throat reminds me that I do in fact have a voice and that now would be a wise time to use it.

"Whatsup?" I reply.

Oh, genius. Eleazar, out of sight of Aro, physically winces.

Oops. Guess my shot at making a fabulous first impression just soared out the window.

Aro doesn't seem deterred. His back stoops a little, coming down to my level. This doesn't help my heart bouncing around in my chest. I can feel my cheks pinken a little, fighting the urge to step back and away from him. I hold my ground, my whole body tense.

"Eleazar has shown me some truly _remarkable _things about you, my lovely," Aro says, his voice like honey. Sweet, syrup-y, and fake as fuck.

I'm not at all sure how to reply without sounding rude or sarcastic, so I all but staple my lips together while Aro examines my face. I'm doing what Eleazar told me: When in doubt, keep quiet.

A figure in the corner of my eye rises. Glad to have an excuse to avert my eyes from Aro, I glance behind him.

The third vampire ruler, a blonde with a pinched expression, gazes at me intensely, his eyes burning. My brow furrows as he moves down, walking towards us too. He passes by two girls. Well, one of them is a girl. She looks about my age, blonde and petite. Her eyes are narrowed and her gaze is unrelenting. The other is a young woman, older than the blonde but less than twenty, and she watches me curiously. Her face is neutral and fucking saintly next to the others'. This one moves to drift beside the third vampire – ahh, Eleazar told me this. Something beginning with a C or a K. Damn – who takes his place on Aro's other side. Up close, his gaze is a glare, and I take an unsure step back.

Damn, I feel crowded.

Eyes alight, Aro holds his hand out. "May I, dear Ruth?"

Oh hell. I can tell easily enough that this isn't a request. I glance back to Eleazar, who nods. Cringing at the idea of having my every memory probed and examined, I lift my hand.

Fucking hell.

I place my hand in Aro's. He grips my hand in his, which is cold and hard but something I'm used to by now. Aro's eyes become vacant as he drinks in my memories.

I glance back at his companion, who's _still_ freaking glaring at me. Jeez, I didn't realise I was such an intrusion. By the looks of things, I'll be trotting back to Alaska with Eleazar. That is, if I escape with my life.

I give one cold chuckle at my own expense, prompting more stares. Jesus, who thought I could be so calm comtemplating my own death? Probably a brutal death, with blood and entrails and the works-

"Ha! How _incredible_!" Aro laughs. His laughter is like singing, but it still gives me chills.

"What is it, Aro?" The blonde man demands harshly. "What reason have you for allowing a _human_ to walk freely in our prescence?"

If _this_ is his idea of free, then I sure don't want to stick around to get on his nerves some more. I'm not really into the whole chains and shackles thing.

"Oh, dear Caius," Aro says, sounding amazed, or like he just got done having great sex.

Aro's eyes flick back to me, and I realise with a mental facepalm that my hand is still in his, and my thoughts are completely on display.

Oh fuck.

I try to ease my hand out of Aro's, but his grip tightens; he's not done with my mind yet.

Er, alright...I...guess...

"What?" Caius prompts irritably.

"Eleazar has brought us something spectacular," Aro says breathlessly. "The child is indeed gifted. What a service you've done for us, Eleazar!"

Aro spins around to face a befrazzled Eleazar, hauling me with him. I skip and stumble over my own feet, scowling.

"And still human..." Aro muses, peering down at my face again as if to check whether I've magically changed in the last few seconds. "Yes, we can _certainly_ work this to our advantage."

"Aro?" Eleazar says, sounding worried. I send him a look.

_This is all your fault, buddy. Remember that when I'm nothing but entrails._

Aro waves his hand dismissively. "Don't worry yourself, my friend. No harm will come to a hair on this child's head."

And Aro places his free hand over the top of my head, making my eyes bulge. Ohhhh gosh. _This_ is uncomfortable.

"What is it, Aro?"

This voice is so grave and lifeless that it could only have one source – the last vampire, still in his seat, seemingly uninterested until now.

"From what I've seen..." Aro murmurs, pausing dramatically. Jeez, this guy's a fan of the suspense. "Mild telekinisis."

Every pair of eyes bar Aro's and Eleazar's gape at me in open shock. I glare down at my hand in Aro's, cursing myself for _ever_ agreeing to come here. The _one_ thing I wanted was to not be put on display. It's the whole reason I kept my science-fiction-sitcom-worthy _talent_ a secret from just about everyrone.

So much for _that_.

A sharp hiss escapes Caius's bared teeth. "Are you certain?"

"Of course," Aro says airily. "You doubt me, brother?"

Caius looks incredulous. The blonde girl on the outskirts slips closer, her eyes cut to slits, to get a look at me.

I close my eyes, breathing hard. I feel like a fucking museum piece. Exhibit Ruth. Has a ring to it.

Aro finally lets my hand slither out of his, flopping lifelessly to my side.

"_Sweet_ Ruth," Aro says, his voice sugary. "May we have a demonstration?"

"How can this be?" Caius hisses. "How can something like this have progressed so, in this _primitive_ form?"

Primitive? Oh, thanks. You look pretty, too.

"It's not without consequence, dear Caius. Ruth?" Aro says again, trying to gain my attention. "Please."

I sigh softly. "You asked for it," I mutter.

I take a step back and allow my eyes to search the room. They land on one of the flaming torches.

I deepen my gaze.

The torch in it's metal suspender trembles slightly.

_There_.

I can feel the essence of the item. Using my hands to guide my aim, I remove from the torch one small, flickering flame.

I whisk it over to me, making the vampires lean back a little. Felix and Demetri next to the blonde girl look appalled, like they want to hunt down the nearest fire extinguisher and have it at the ready. The girl's glare has shifted from irritated to horrified. They obviously think I'm about to send the whole place up in flames.

_Not today, anyway_.

I cup my hands beneath the flame for balance. Aro and Caius, and the young woman hovering nearby, stare at it intensely, enraptured. Eleazar watches too, although he's seen it all before.

"Remarkable," Aro breathes.

I can feel my control slipping quickly, as it tends to do. I decide to avoid disaster. Cupping my hands together, I quench the flame. And the spell is broken

vVv

"What to do now?" Aro murmurs, sitting in his chair again. Caius is still standing, arms folded behind his back as he stares at the torch on the wall with a sour look.

"If you don't mind, my dears," Aro says, raising his voice to address everyone. "I would like to confer with my brothers."

This is apparantly a signal to clear the fuck out, because everyone in the room besides Caius and Marcus drifts towards the double doors. Eleazar waits until the girls have passed before placing a hand against my back and leading me out again. I dive through the doors quickly to avoid being sandwiched between them and Eleazar follows me out, lips set in a narrow line.

"So..." I say, breaking the silence of the vampires hovering in the hallway. "How'd I do?"

Felix scowls at Eleazar. "You could have _told_ us," he says, sounding displeased. Demetri's expression is passive, but he's staring at me intently, like he's studying me. I shift uncomfortably.

Eleazar shrugs, smiling weakly. "She's not dangerous. I didn't see the point. Besides, I was sure Aro would have liked to be the first to know."

The older girl chews on her lower lip. She's very pretty, with straight, soft hair the colour of autumn leaves.

"Not dangerous!" Felix explodes, eyes wide and brows shooting right up into his hairline. "You _saw_, right? She could have set us all aflame!"

"I didn't, though," I reply, not quite able to keep the sulky tone out of my voice. In Alaska, they were always anxious that I was going to do some serious damage avan though I find it hard to lift anything heavier than a hardback.

The blonde girl turns on her heel and strides down the hall. Gee, I guess we're too dull to hold her attention. Eleazar calls after her.

"Nice to see you again too, Jane," he says, his voice light and friendly. The girl, Jane, pauses and turns.

She gives him a nod of acknowledgement, face neutral, and carries on.

Wow. If this is what they call sentiment around here, then I guess I'll be making a lot of mischief to assuage my inevitable boredom. Hope they don't mind Sharpie vandalism.

Not that I was ever all that sociable. I was unapproachable in school, unwilling to join the mindless babble that was teenage girls my age. I was friendly with some older ones, but they graduated pretty soon.

Don't get me wrong, I don't think myself all high and mighty and of superior intelligence to my own peers (please...this is the girl who flunked geometry, _twice_) . I just couldn't find anything in common with any of them. They seemed to live on a cloud of their own where their furthest thought was the opposite sex and their waistlines. I think far too much for my own good and whatever thoughts I may have seem to spill out onto my sharp tongue. I've offended more people than Hitler, I'll bet. Guess I should learn, especially in a place like this, that speaking my mind wasn't all that smart when my mind is a junkball of sarcasm and nonsense. They'll either think I'm mentally deformed or socially inept.

Felix, Demetri, and the remaining girl converse quietly amongst themselves. Eleazar leans against the wall in front of me, blocking them from my view.

"You did fine," Eleazar says, sounding weary. "You just have to remember that this is a very prestegous oppertunity."

"Like being accepted into some fancy-ass college?"

Eleazar nods, smiling a little. "The best college imaginable."

They're in there for a long time and eventually I grow so fed up and tired of standing that I let myself slide down the wall, curling up on the cold stone floor next to Eleazar's legs, closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against my knees.

Eleazar makes chitchat with the three vampires while I have a snort nap, totally wiped from the incredibly long flight and then all the travelling to get _here_. I haven't had a wink of sleep in about twenty six hours.

Soon, far too soon altogether, it's time to wake up and face the music.

There must be some invisible signal or something, because everyone moves towards the door again. I rise groggily, grumbling under my breath. Eleazar lets me walk in under my own steam, following behind me all the time as if he thinks I'm going to up and sprint away as fast as I can.

Like _that'd_ do any good.

Slipping between the doors again, I watch as Felix, Demetri and the nameless girl line up beside the thrones, eyes darting between me and Aro.

Aro's all smiles, eyes dancing like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Ah, my dear," he cooes, drifting forward and reaching for my hand again. He takes it without hesitation, and I have to hold back a sigh. I guess privacy is a thing of the past, then.

"We have a proposition for you," Aro says, clasping both hands together around mine, outwardly ignoring my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I sigh tiredly, abandoning all hope of ever getting my hand back _ever_.

With a glance back at his compaions, Aro announces; "We would like to offer you a position in our Elete Guard."

Eleazar gives me a small smile from the sidelines, a silent _Told you so_.

The three vampires on the side lean forward a little, looking like football fans anticipating a touchdown.

And yet the only coherent response I can draw up is a sleepy, mumbled "mmkay."

Murmurs break through the room. Caius turns to say something to Marcus, Eleazar whispers something to Aro, and Felix, Demetri and the other girl babble amongst themselves.

I sway sleepily, not taking anything in.

With a curt nod towards Eleazar, Aro whirls back to me and smiles widely.

"_Excellent_," he breathes. "Simply wonderful!"

Ungh fuck. At this point I'm willing to sleep wherever I drop. All that over-tired giddy energy is far gone. Aro finally notices when my eyes start slipping shut.

"Ah, my sweet Ruth, we must have you rested! We shall discuss your conditions tomorrow," he says, finally releasing my hand. My shoulders sag, and my rucksack droops against my back. Eleazar slips to stand behind me and eases my bag off my shoulders. I reel a little, and he grips my arm to keep me upright...and conscious.

"But where to put you?" Aro muses, thinking. "Ah, I know," he says brightly. "Felix, Renata, please take Ruth to the vacant room on your floor. She shall be staying there from hence forth."

There's a simultanious murmur of "Yes, Master," and then the two of them appear at my side.

_Groan_.

My mind registers what Aro just said. I'll be on the same floor as this girl, which seems fine enough, but there's also gonna be plenty of Felix to deal with. Just lovely.

Felix takes my rucksack from Eleazar and Renata places her hand against my back. I cringe automatically from the cold touch, and she hesitates.

"May I?" She asks. I do't have a clue what she's asking, but my sleep-deprived head bobs nonetheless.

She sweeps me up into her arms, making me gasp. They run together, and in spite of all the stairs and corners and twists in the halls, I'm not jostled once.

The last thing that registers with my mind is someone slipping my boots off and sliding me underneath soft sheets. As soon as my head touches a swansdown pillow, my breathing evens out and my eyes shut completely.

vVv

When I wake, I'm on my belly halfway down the bed, with the thick, heavy duvet twisted around my limbs.

Fabulicious.

Grunting in a very ladylike fashion, I flip over onto my back, stretching my arms and legs as best I can.

"Fuck," I mumble, rubbing my eyes. I feel like I've been out cold for weeks.

I jump in shock when Eleazar bursts in through my bedroom door, looking horrified.

"Ruth!" He gasps as the door swings around, hits the wall sharply and slides back weakly, touching off his foot. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Huh? No," I yawn. "Why would I be?"

"I saw-" He pauses, glancing back out the door again. Frowning, Eleazar's eyes flick quickly around the room, surveying it carefully. I watch him with a furrowed brow as he moves forward, sniffing through his nose like a puppy. I grin.

Eleazar is far from in a grinning mood. "Ruth, I-"

"_Whoa_," I gasp suddenly, eyes bulging in shock. Wrestling my way out from under the duvet, I stumble clumsily out of bed and stare at the room in amazement.

It's got three regular plastered walls, a deep red, and one stone like the halls. The ceiling has dark wood panels, oddly enough, and they match the floor. There's a rug straight out of Aladdin under my feet (one with sock, one without. This could pose problems...). The walls have tapestries and alcoves and all kinds'a shit. There are two fancy-looking doors on either side of the room that are just fucking begging for investigation. There's a huge bookshelf with ancient volumes neatly tucked away. There's an empty desk with a high-backed leather swivel chair, and a mini living-room on one side. It's got one big corner sofa and a recliner surrounding a coffee table that looks like it's worth more than my _house_. This is all aimed at a huge TV that looks bigger than _me_. With my mouth open like a gaping fish, my eyes dart upwards, and I gasp.

"Ruth!"

"Look at the fucking _chandelier_!"

"Ruth_ please_!" Eleazar cries, darting forward suddenly to get all up in my personal space. I back up slowly, my legs aching a little, brow creased.

"Whoa, what?" I ask, a little absentmindedly. This room is absolutely _incredible_!

"Ruth, this is very serious," Eleazar says sternly, looking stressed. I eye him quizzically, not sure whether to feel nervous or not. He's a tad prone to over reaction sometimes, and I'm still in awe of the room. "I can smell them. They've been in here."

"Them who?" I ask with a frown, realising too late that the bed is on some kind of raised platform. I lurch forward, catching myself just in time to avoid some serious bruising. "Damn," I complain. "A little warning would have been nice. Like a sign or something, I don't-"

"Ruth, you're not even listening to me. Someone's been in here, watching you."

I balk, my face twisting into an incredulous sneer. "That's just creepy. What the hell did you drop me into, Eleazar?"

"It's not creepy, it's _dangerous_," Eleazar says, lookng anxious. "Ruth, do you remember the girl you saw last night?"

I raise my eyebrows. "I'm human, I'm not stupid," I say, a tad too sharply. "Which girl? There was two of them."

"The little blonde. Your age, around your size. Her name is Jane."

I rack my brains. I was on the verge of unconsciousness last night, but I do remember this Jane character. Gave off an I'm-far-better-than-you vibe.

"Oh yeah. That one."

Eleazar nods. "She's been here, with her brother."

"Brother?"

"It might have been harmless curiosity, I don't really know. But either way it's never a good idea to grab the attention of either of them."

"Jesus," I mutter. "You really didn't tell me anything about this place, man."

Eleazar looks ashamed. "I know. I'm sorry. I needed to be sure that you'd come here. I _know_ they can help you."

"If you say so," I yawn again, stretching my arms out.

"There's water on the nightstand."

"Oh." Sure enough, there's a tall, clear glass of cold water just waiting for me, dripping with condensation. I didn't realise 'till now just how dry my mouth and throat are. Stepping back up onto the platform, I pick it up eagerly.

"Kind of you," I say, touching it to my lips.

"Oh, I didn't leave it here."

I freeze. Oh, you've got to be shitting me. Placing the glass aside quickly, I spin around to glare at him.

"Is this shit poisoned?"

"What? No," he exclaims, lips pursing as if he's trying not to laugh. "No one here wants you dead, Ruth."

"What about this Jane and her brother? If I'm worth stalking in the night I'll bet I'm worth killing. She didn't look all too pleased to see me."

Eleazar chuckles. "I probably over reacted. I saw them leave the direction of your bedroom and instantly jumped to conclusions when I could smell them in here. Their visit was likely harmless. Jane can be territorial is all. Renata probably left the water for you."

Eyeing the glass, I swallow, trying to soothe my parched throat.

"Fine," I quip, taking the cold glass in my hand again. "But if I die, let it be known that I will haunt your ass 'till the end of time."

Eleazar only chuckles as I gulp it back, still a little hesitant.

vVv

"Aro wants to see you as soon as possible," Eleazar says, handing me my rucksack. I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday - a rumpled black tank top and a pair of creased, faded black skinny jeans. I've got an ankle-high pair of permenantly open and loose Doc Martens that I thrust my feet into quickly. Eleazar's big leather jacket is folded neatly across the back of the sofa for me, but I don't need it today. Through a crack in the heavy black curtains obscuring a huge wide window, beaming sunlight streams in. The room is warm, humid.

Seeing as I have no other clothes to my name and I've been requested to go see the Almighty as soon as I'm somewhat presentable, I don't have time for a shower. The best I can do is to spray myself liberally in deoderant. Eleazar thinks it's wise.

"Do you have the perfume that Kate gave you?" He asks.

"Uh..." I rummage into the depths of my rucksack and find the cool glass bottle beneath my fingers. "Yup, here it is."

"Good. You might want to use that; it will help obscure your scent. Some vampires here like to push their luck."

I don't even want to know what he's talking about.

Groaning, I squirt perfume all up my arms an around my neck until I gag. I'm sure I must stink to the high heavens by now. I doubt any famished vampire would have it in his right mind to want to eat me now.

Eleazar gestures to the wooden door nearest to my bed. "There's your ensuite bathroom. You can clean up in there before we go."

Taking the hint, I heave my rucksack into my arms and make my way inside.

The bathroom is every bit as lavish as the bedroom. There's a wide counter with a sink and some shelves for bathroom junk, a huge wide mirror, alcoves in the wall each containing two or three partially melted candles, a deep, wide bathtub made of some kind of fancy white marble and a big shower that looks so complicated it might as well be a fucking time machine.

"Jesus," I mutter.

I stand in front of the mirror and grimace at the girl staring back at me. My hair in it's messy ponytail from last night looks like someone plonked a rag on top of my head. Sighing, I wrench it down and fish around for my hairbrush. Gritting my teeth in determination, I begin to wrench the knots out.

It's thick as well as long and such a dark brown that in the wrong light it could be mistaken for black. My skin isn't too pale but it's not that tanned either. But maybe I could change that here in Italy?

I snort at myself as I tug the hairbrush through my tangles, wincing. Soon, my skin will be so irrepairably pale that people will think I'm dead.

Don't get me wrong, the idea of being a vampire is kinda cool...the immortality and the prettyness and all that jazz. I'm just not looking forward to it all that much. The idea of being frozen at fifteen forever is just a little depressing. I wouldn't mind growing taller. A lot taller. 5"2 is not okay with me. I wouldn't mind my boobs getting bigger either. They're an average B and it's a little downheartening when I see all those tall chicks with their buttons open and ridiculous cleavage on display. I was kind of banking on the years being kind to me.

Sighing at the mirror for the hundred thousanth time, I grab my toothbrush and start scrubbing out my mouth, ridding it of all traces of morning breath. I find my neatly folded black facecloth and dampen it with cool water, wiping it across my face for some form of cleanliness.

I eye my makeup bag, but shake my head. I doubt Aro would be too delighted to find out I'd kept him waiting because of a makeup emergency.

I leave my bag where it is and dart out of the bathroom back to Eleazar, who gives me a small smile.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Great, let's go."

vVv

"Ah! Lovely to see you again, my dear," Aro croons when Eleazar leads me into a different room than before. It looks like an office of some kind. Caius and Marcus are there again, all three of them sitting behind one big desk as Aro closes a file. My nosy side wants to ask what it is, but the nagging voice of common sense in the back of my brain reminds me not to push my luck.

_Can't push what you don't have_.

"I trust you are well rested?" Aro smiles, gesturing for me to take a seat. I slide uncertainly into another high-backed chair.

"Er, yeah. I am. Thanks," I say quickly, remembering my manners.

"Not at all, dearest. Now! I believe we have some _business_ to attend to," he says, clasping his hands together on the desk top.

I don't know why, but the way he says _business_ just makes my stomach twist and my spine curl. I guess it's for the same reason my nerves atarted pulsing as soon as I was outside the door – my regular human instincts telling me to back the fuck away while I still can.

I swallow deeply.

"Now, my sweet. You have already accepted our offer to join our Elete Guard," Aro confirms, nodding briefly.

Oh hell. "Er, yeah," I gulp, repeating myself. "I-I guess I did."

"Wonderful!" He laughs, sounding like a happy Grandma. I brush of the feeling of coldness tingling in my spine. "We have decided that when the time comes to change you, that Marcus will be the one to do it."

My eyes flick to the vampire on Aro's right uncertainly. Marcus barely looks capable of standing, let alone changing somebody.

"It is his _turn_, after all," Aro smiles.

Marcus looks no happier about it than me.

"But!" Aro exclaims, making my body jolt in shock. Wow, I guess random outbursts of excitement are all part of his persona. "Before any transformation can occur, first thing's first: A little task!" He declares.

Balls and tits.

Eleazar moves forward. I had forgotten he was even here. Caius, his expression as bitter as last night, tenses. His lips part a little and I can see the white gleam of his teeth.

"While she's still human?" Eleazar says, sounding tense.

"Why, yes," Aro smiles, eyes a little too tight. "This job I have planned for her is very _specifically_ suited for a human."

Oh God, that sounds very suspicious.

"The power you posess, child," Aro breathes, sounding all too appreciative. I press back a little in my hard wooden chair. "We want to..._duplicate_ it. Merge it with the gifts of another to create something..._magnumonious_."

Eleazar makes a choking sound and lurches forward. "Aro," he gasps, his voice quivering. "You...you don't mean that you want to..." He swallows deeply, looking very ill. "_Breed_ her?"

"Um, _what_?" I exclaim. That does not mean what I think it means. It can't possibly...

"Why Eleazar," Aro says brightly. "That is _exactly_ what I mean."

I don't know which of us is closer to screaming, Eleazar or me. I can feel myself physically paling. My fingers begin to tremble. I can't find my tongue to show _just_ how against that idea I am.

"Aro, it could kill her!" Eleazar cries.

I feel like a brick wall crashes down on top of my chest, making it difficult to breathe. Eleazar touches my shoulder worriedly.

Aro's expression dampens. "Oh, Eleazar," he says, sounding like a scolding grandfather. My mouth curls a little. "Do you think we would risk Ruth and her gift in that way? Should anything untoward occur...well, we would simply change her ahead of schedual. Nothing at all to worry about," Aro says, tone lightening.

"Isn't there?" I explode, half-gasping. Oh my God, they're actually talking about knocking me up when I'm _right fucking here_! Do they _honestly_ think that I'll be okay with this? That I'll go _along_ with it?

"You have to prove your worth, girl!" Caius snarls, jumping to his feet and slamming his open palm down on the table. It rocks and quakes precariously under the force, and I leap back in my seat. Eleazar's hand tightens on me.

My heart pounds in my chest until it almost hurts. Aro looks disappointed. "Now Caius, there's no need to frighten the child," he says calmly. He turns back to me, totally frozen in my chair and seriously thinking about bolting for the door. "You mustn't mind Caius, dear Ruth. He seems to be permenantly short on temper," Aro grimaces in Caius's direction and this only seems to rile the angry vampire further. But he stays silent and still and this is what Aro wants.

"Who?" Eleazar asks. His voice is hollow. Hopeless. A little louder than a whisper. Eleazar knows that I have no choice.

Aro's brow's raise when he smiles. "Why, old friend, I thought you could guess," Aro chuckles. Eleazar looks mildly sick. "Alec is rather an obvious choice. He is the forefront of both our defence and offence and with his heritage of strong talents it would be simply foolish not to utilise him."

Eleazar sighs.

I don't know who this Alec dude is, but already I hate his fucking guts.

Eleazar moves forward, offering his hand. Aro takes it with a look of perplexion. After a moment, he nods.

"Ah," he says understandingly. "Well, they were simply curious, I'm sure."

Despite Aro's lack of concern for my late-night visitors, Eleazar looks far from happy.

Then it clicks.

Is this Alec the brother Eleazar told me about? The one that came into my room last night with Jane for whatever reason?

Huh.

It's not a big deal, but I'm glad to know. If Jane's icy brush-off is anything to go by, then I could have a real asshole on my hands.

_Maybe literally_.

I shudder deeply at the thought, gaining some questioning stares. I don't know why the thought icks me out so much. It's not like I'm repulsed by sex. Far from it. I'm not even a virgin (an agreement with a mutual – very mutual – friend out of his wanting and my curiosity). So why am I feeling all grossed out by the idea of doing it with a vampire? Probably a very experienced, very attractive vampire?

Maybe the whole pregnancy thing is off-putting. Babies are not my thing. Kids are irritating. I'm fucking fifteen. What on God's green earth am I meant to do when I pop out a kid and have no idea what to do with it?

Aro seems to be following my train of thought (not literally, this time) because he says in a voice that could almost be mistaken for gentle; "You needn't worry, my dear. The child will not fall into your responsibility. We shall have others for that."

I breathe out a little. Oddly enough, I don't feel any less squicked out.

vVv

Eleazar leads me in silence back to my bedroom. I guess he's feeling all guilty-shit having just dragged my ass halfway across the world and dumping me in on these psychotic vampires who want to knock me up with a half-demon spawn that could potentially _kill_ me.

When we left, Aro beckoned a passing vampire to fetch Alec to him. I guess my soon to be Baby Daddy was gonna get filled in on his end of the deal.

I hate men. I really do. They get the easy job. Have the nice sex and ta da! Done. His part is over. I suppose in relgular relationships the guy gets the anxiety of becoming a dad and the nervous breakdown when his partner goes into labour, but seeing as Alec doesn't know me from fucking Eve I guess he won't have to deal with any of that.

The rest of my day is spent curled up under a blanket (in spite of the heat) on my recliner numbly watching TV while Eleazar socializes with all his old buddies. Both Carmen and Garrett call his cell phone – in the pocket of his leather jacket which is in the same position as this morning – repeadly, but I don't feel like answering. I don't feel like talking to anyone.

I have a long bath (God forbid I try to work that shower), which relaxes me and just about sends me right to sleep. As soon as I drag myself out of the warm, soapy water and towel off, I strip down to my underwear and my tank top – I've got nothing else to sleep in - and crawl underneath the bedcovers.

I spend a long time overthinking before drifting off to a restless sleep. I dream, nonsense as usual, but it stirrs me enough to wake me up.

When my eyes open I'm on my back with my duvet down to my waist, staring up at the canopy above. It's dark, which makes me recoil a little. Luckily the curtains are open fully, allowing beaming moonlight to brighen the room, throwing shallows and lightening silhouettes. I sigh deeply, raking my hands through the waves of my hair.

Wait a second.

_I never opened the curtains_.

"Were you having a nightmare?" I low voice murmurs.

I gasp loudly and spring up, eyes wide, breathing hard. My eyes search the room but see nothing until my eyes ajust to the dark. Then a spot him.

He's nothing more than a shadow outlined in dull silver, leaning casually against the back of my recliner. Tall, statuesque, with glinting red eyes that glow even in the dark.

Willing my heart to slow, I clench my teeth together. "No. I wasn't."

He glides forward, so graceful that I have to clench my teeth tighter to stop my mouth from popping open. He steps into the path of the moonlight, illuminating his features. I drink in his appearance, heart throbbing quicker than before.

He's barefoot and still only a little bit less than six foot tall. He's lean, but still the muscles in his arms and chest are well defined, and his thighs look strong. He's got a flat stomach and strong shoulders, and his neck is slender. His jaw is well set and his face is nicely shaped, surrounded by a thick mop of shiny dark hair that looks soft and supple even in the dark. His eyes are smouldering, tempting, and gazing at me with a stare so intense it almost hurts. They're topped with dark brows and thick lashes. His lips are full enough to fall into a soft pout, but not so full that they could be called femenine.

_He's beautiful_.

I feel a fluttering in the pit of my chest that makes me want to punch myself. He drifts forward further, stopping at the left side of my bed.

He's wearing a pair of black sweats, a white wifebeater and nothing else. And he's close. Too close. I nudge myself across in the vast bed, curling up in the middle. He takes this as invitation rather than a back off signal and sits comfortably on the edge of the bed. I gulp.

_Oh shit_.

"You're a restless sleeper," he muses. His voice is low and husky, sultry, and silky.

I shrug. My shoulders are probably the only part of me not trembling. "I can't really help that."

"Mmm," he murmurs, head tilted sideways, eyes raking over what little of my body is exposed. I hike the duvet up right under my chin, feeling self conscious as fuck.

I pause, wringing the duvet out in my hands. "Alec?" I whisper.

"Yes?"

"Just checking," I mumble, feeling like an idiot.

He gives a soft chuckle that makes my stomach flutter. He slides closer.

"I take it that you're the infamous Ruth?" He asks, so close now that his fingers are just a breath away from my thigh. My stomach muscles clench.

I've always hated my name. It sounds rough and dirty and generally unfemenine. But hearing it come from his lips makes me appreciate it in a whole new way.

"Mmmhmm," I mumble, pressing my lips together fiercely. God damn him! What's he doing to me?

He leans across me, supporting himself on one hand that rests on the other side of my legs. His face isn't far from mine, and when he exhales I can taste the sweetness of his breath on the air. My stomach knots.

He's silent, breathing in deep and exhaling through his mouth. I tremble, not really knowing why. Because I know what's about to happen? Because of his proximity? Because he's a vampire?

I don't have a clue.

I bite down on my lip, nervousness pulsing through me like a second heartbeat. Taking a shaky breath, I say the first stupid thing that pops into my head.

"Erm...nice to meet yo-"

And then I am interrupted, quite rudely. Only I can't quite find it in me to be mad, or even annoyed. Because Alec is kissing me.

I guess he's not a fan of small talk, then.

His lips are cold, hard, and smooth as silk. They move rythmically over mine. Slow. He's not in any hurry. His firm, icy hand cups one side of my jaw, holding my face to his.

My head spins. When I manage to shake off the shock of this not entirely unwelcome violation, I begin to kiss him back. I might not have all that much experience when it comes to kissing, but I have imagination.

Nerves keep my hands fisted in the sheets, too afraid to move them. Despite the hardness of his skin, his are easily the softest lips I've ever encountered.

I think back to my last kiss.

Clumsy and awkward and a little gross. My kissing partner wasn't all that experienced either, and it really showed. I was alarmed when he thrusted his tongue into my mouth while his hands gripped my ass tightly through my jeans.

Needless to say, I was thoroughly put off.

Alec, on the other hand, knows what he's doing. The very tip of his wet, icy tongue ghosts along my bottom lip, trapped lightly between his teeth. Tentative and nervous, I touch the tip of my tongue to his.

He deepens the kiss, his tongue dancing with mine; massaging; probing. My midsection whirls, but not in a nausiating way. In an _Oh my God is this actually goin' down? _sort of way. All of my concentration and energy is focused on the kiss, so much so that I start in surprise when I find him settled between my thighs beneath the covers, leaning me back against my pillows. Feeling the fear return, I break the kiss, eyes wide.

Alec is unpreturbed. He kisses my throat, tongue and teeth and lips teasing my flesh. I dissolve into his actions, this seduction, and my body unclenches. My eyes flutter open.

They catch movement in the room, a quick flash of black and then nothing but the light click of the door shutting. I freeze again.

"What was that?" I gasp, struggling to move him so I can sit up. What the _fuck_? Did I imagine that? His body is as strong as it is hard and it's impossible to budge him. He takes my jaw in his hand again, bringing my lips back to his once more.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he murmurs, kissing me deeply.

The lust hits me like a punch in the chest. Nothing like regular lust. This lust is specific. I want _him_, more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything else. My hands, unshaking, grip fistfuls of his wonderfully silky hair. I moan softly into his mouth. Lust for this boy, this vampire, causes me to push my thoughts aside and not protest when he slips his thumbs into the sides of my painfully regular white panties and slips them down my thighs.

**Tut tut. The Volturi are so manipulative. And Chelsea is sneaky ;)**


End file.
